


Champagne

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Champagne for my real friends, real pain for my sham friends" It's Brad's wedding, and Chester just can't behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

In a mothering tone, that I’m-ashamed-of-you-you’re-showing-up-me-and-your-father voice, Mike tells you to get up and stop acting like a teenager. He asks, what have you taken?

“Nothing. Fuck, Mike, I’m not stupid.” You only wish that your words weren’t slurred. Things are more convincing when they are coherent. “I had some champagne.”

He reaches out a hand and tugs you swiftly to your feet “Chester you’re a mess.”

“And some wine. I had wine too. But mostly…yeah, I had more champagne.”

Mike is dragging you towards the bathrooms and you stagger drunkenly behind you. Your head is light and everything seems so much better like this. It was only champagne, after all. At least you didn’t take cocaine again. As you pass tables and people in smart clothes dancing, you nod your head politely and pretend you don’t know why Mike is towing you along.

You say “Mike I’m fine. I just…I tripped. You’d fall too, if you tripped up. Let me go.” You tug feebly at his grip, but he always was stronger than you.

In front of you, he pushes the bathroom door open one-handed and drags you inside. Slamming you against the wall he scowls at you angrily. “Don’t do this to Brad.” He hisses, “don’t ruin this for him.”

“I just had some champagne.” You try to argue. You can’t understand why Mike is so mad at you. It’s not like you made a very big scene, you honestly did trip. Okay so it was over your own feet, but you still tripped. Before you can help it you giggle quietly.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. It’s just…god damn Mike I fell over that’s all. There are people out there way more drunk than me.”

Mike says “They’re not the ones that are going to upset Brad though, are they?”

“For your information Mr Pacifier, he upset me first.” This is the topic you successfully avoided all night by drinking champagne. But now, now you have to face up to it. You have to explain.

“Excuse me?”

You sigh, a great shuddering exhalation as you try to stay calm. “I don’t know what he told you.”

“He,” Mike pauses and lets go of your collar, stands and stares at you, “he told me that he loved you and you left.”

Suddenly, more champagne sounds like a very good idea indeed. Resting your head on the tile behind you, you tell Mike “He lied to you.”

“What?”

“He lied. I didn’t leave. He did. Funny how every single person knew about his fiancée but me.”

“What are you talking about?” Mike asks, crossing his arms in front of the chest of his expensive designer suit.

You say “We were together. Then suddenly he just comes up, says he’s getting married and then he fucking invites me. He invited me to his wedding.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why?”

“Brad wouldn’t do that.”

Maybe it’s the champagne that’s making you want to punch Mike right now, but probably not. You laugh in his face, “He would. He did. He said he was sorry but that I’d come to his wedding right? Elisa would love to meet you, he said.”

Mike stares at his shoes and now it’s your turn to be intimidating.

“So everyone knew about her, huh? Everyone thought it was me who was the bad guy for daring to date a taken man. Well guess what? I only met his fucking fiancée yesterday. Y’all did a great job of hiding her from me.” You snap as you push past him and move outside to where everyone has stopped dancing and is listening to the groom make a speech. Brad, made up and more beautiful than ever, he tells everyone about his life with Elisa and how they’re going to live happily ever after.

Maybe it’s the champagne that makes you pick up a glass and a spoon and get everyone’s attention, but probably not.

Mike is watching you from the other side of the room in disbelief and horror. An expression you just love, by the way.

You clear your throat and propose a toast, “To the bride and groom.” You raise a strangers champagne glass and smile, “May you both get that happy ending you both want,” Mike’s expression, it changes to one of relief. You say “Champagne for my real friends, real pain for my sham friends.” Tilt you glass, say cheers, and everyone around you is too happy and drunk to understand.

You meet Mike’s eyes across the room and mouth ‘cheers’. You empty the champagne and grin. Cheers.


End file.
